


Trust Me, You're Fine

by DianaandAlicia



Series: The Otto-Clarks [2]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family Fluff, Guardians Nick and Troy, Kid Alicia, Kid Fic, M/M, Nick and Troy are married, Nick is a reassuring husband, Troy is a nervous wreck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaandAlicia/pseuds/DianaandAlicia
Summary: Being a parent isn't all fun and games. Sometimes you have to discipline the child.





	Trust Me, You're Fine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeteoraWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraWrites/gifts).



> Here's the second installment! I hope you like it!

"Nick what if she hates me?"

"Troy it's just a timeout, I think she'll be fine." Nick said, as he stirred spaghetti sauce on the stove. Troy was leaning against the island watching Nick cook, feeling guilty.

"But what if I was too harsh?"

"Troy, you did perfect. She needs to learn that she needs to obey you too."

The "She" that the two were referring to was Nick's four-year-old sister Alicia. She had come to live with them after the two were awarded custody by a judge. She's been living with them for about two and a half months now and today was the first day that she decided to test Troy and see how naughty she could be before he disciplined her.

Her disobedience landed her in timeout, and while that was one of the most harmless punishments in the world, she still made Troy feel guilty by giving him puppy dog eyes and pouting up a storm.

Troy automatically started to worry that Alicia was going to hate him forever but Nick was there to reassure him.

"Trust me Troy. It's your first time punishing her. She's just going to be pouty for a few minutes but once you let her up, she'll be ready to be your best friend again."

"But how can you be sure?"

"Well, this isn't her first punishment in this house. I've punished her up until now and she still loves me. She's still going to love you too."

Troy gave Nick a small nod and looked at the clock on the microwave.

"It's been ten minutes. I'm gonna go let her up."

Nick nodded and went back to preparing supper while Troy walked over to the staircase.

Alicia was sitting on the fifth step from the bottom pouting. She was sitting on a battery-operated mat that was made specifically for timeouts. It had a sensor and an alarm went off if the child got up from the pad before the time ran out. Alicia's timer still had five seconds left by the time Troy arrived so he turned it off and sat down next to her.

"Do you understand why I put you in timeout?"

"I threw my Barbie at you."

"That's right. And why is that bad?"

"I could have hurt you."

"Yes, you could have. You also could have broken something. Are you going to throw your toys again?"

"No Troy."

"That's my good girl. You can get up now."

Alicia stood up and gave Troy a huge hug.

"I'm sorry."

"Hey, all is forgiven Kiddo. Everything's good."

Alicia smiled and Troy scooped her up in a huge hug, kissing her on the cheek.

"Let's go help Nicky with dinner hmm?" He asked, carrying the little girl into the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this little drabble. There'll be more to come soon.


End file.
